Tolos
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Nós erramos, Kureno. Eu e você. — Kureno / Akito —
1. Os seus erros

Disclameir: Furuba não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Furuba não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Tohru teria morrido de depressão quando o Katsuya morreu.

**Fanfic número três, do Desafio dos 72, feito junto com Lady Murder. **

**X**

**Tolos.  
**Capítulo 1 – Os erros dele.

**X**

Kureno nunca se preocupou muito consigo mesmo e não sei se devo achar isso uma qualidade ou um defeito. Provavelmente, no meu estado de espírito atual, é uma qualidade. Mas, se antes eu fosse responder a isso, diria que era um grande defeito se preocupar mais com as outras pessoas do que consigo mesmo.

Eu sinto sua falta, Kureno e tenho certeza de que você sente a minha. Você achava que sua felicidade estava junto daquela garota loira, amiga de Tohru. Você achava que estava apaixonado por ela. Mas você não estava, Kureno, você não está. Você sempre me amou e sempre me amará.

A realidade é sempre dura, não é? Nós sempre estamos errando, errando e errando. É estranho o modo como eu vejo as coisas _agora_. Antes, eu nunca admitiria errar. Antes, se você ao menos pensasse em ir atrás de outra mulher, isso lhe renderia tapas, socos, chutes.

Agora eu estou diferente, Kureno. E você? Está diferente?

Começou a pensar em si mesmo agora. Não mais do que pensa nos outros, mas pensa o suficiente em si mesmo para procurar a loira. E foi um erro seu, não foi? Outro erro seu. Você não devia tê-la procurado. Tenho certeza que quando tocou o corpo dela, os lábios dela; viu que não a amava. Viu que só amava a mim.

Outro erro seu, Kureno, foi achar que me esqueceria. Achar que, um dia, eu me tornaria somente uma lembrança. Um amor do passado, que seria esquecido e substituído pelo amor da garota loira. Erros, Kureno, erros e mais erros.

Você lembra que fazia de tudo para ver um sorriso em meus lábios, Kureno? Você prometeu ficar comigo eternamente—foi um erro descumprir essa promessa? Nem eu nem você sabemos a resposta. Ou talvez nós saibamos, Kureno. _Foi _um erro.

**X**

**N/A: **Sim, meus amores, é um drabble grandinho. Sim, meus amores, o próximo também é um drabble grandinho e é o último. Sim, meus amores, é KureAki. Vai dizer que depois do mangá 17—ou até mesmo, quando o Kureno apareceu—que você nunca pensou nesse casal? Hello, ele é cannon. Ela só não terminou com ele XD


	2. Os meus erros

Disclameir: Furuba não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Furuba não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Tohru teria morrido de depressão quando o Katsuya morreu.

**Fanfic número três, do Desafio dos 72, feito junto com Lady Murder. **

**X**

**Tolos.  
**Capítulo 2 – Os meus erros.

**X**

Shigure. Eu sei que deveria amá-lo, eu sei que sempre achei que era ele quem faltava. Era ele quem eu sempre amei. Ele já havia me dito que me amava mais do que qualquer um amaria—e eu deveria amá-lo da mesma forma. Mas não. Eu simplesmente só amei quem sempre esteve ao meu lado.

Você, Kureno. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu sempre te amei, Kureno, e foi um erro meu achar que não. Achar que eu estaria feliz com Shigure—mas eu nunca estive. Só você me fazia sentir felicidade. Só você me fazia sentir segurança. Só você me acalmava, Kureno. Eu errei em abandonar tudo isso.

Por que nós erramos, Kureno? É isso que nos torna humanos, certo? A capacidade de errar. Mas eu errei enquanto "deus", não poderia deixar de errar enquanto humana? Errar é algo que dói. Machuca.

E eu não quero errar mais. Não consigo olhar para Shigure sabendo que eu não queria que ele estivesse ali, e sim você. Também é um erro esconder isso de Shigure, não é? Mas eu não consigo evitar, Kureno. Eu sinto sua falta.

Só queria você aqui. Só queria poder ver seu olhar melancólico mais uma vez. Sentir seus dedos me tocando. Sentir seus lábios sobre os meus. Sentir seu calor, Kureno. Sentir seu _amor_.

Nós fomos tolos em achar que não nos amávamos. Nós erramos, Kureno. Eu e você. Fomos uns estúpidos.

"Eu amo você, Kureno.", murmurei, ao ver-te abrir a porta.

"Eu também a amo, Akito.", você respondeu. Nossos lábios se tocaram.

Outro erro, Kureno. Outro erro.

**X**

**N/A: **Erro porque eles estão enganando a Arisa e o Shigure. Aliás. Acabei, haha. Eu vou ganhar isso, mesmo não tendo prêmio. Sério.


End file.
